


Genealogy

by amathela



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, Timey-Wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-08
Updated: 2008-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amathela/pseuds/amathela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I'm half-human."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genealogy

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers up to episode _4:13 - Journey's End._

"I'm half-human," he says -

(Which isn't right, exactly, but it isn't wrong; somewhere in between, and _wibbly wobbly, timey wimey_ echoes in his head, stupid, nonsense words -)

It's all a bit confusing, really, what is and what has yet to be; he blames all the excitement, regeneration (never easy, but he's alone, this time), amnesia, and San Francisco -

(He prefers London; hard to get a decent cup of tea this side of the Altantic.)

"On my mother's side."

(He really would like to be ginger, he thinks, and there's something almost right about that; he'll hang onto the thought.)


End file.
